


A Hot Day in the Fields

by purplepurpleblue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Funny, Hot Eren Yeager, Kissing, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepurpleblue/pseuds/purplepurpleblue
Summary: Mikasa feels a bit weird after working in the fields. Eren looks really sexy to her. What happens when they head into the dorms to take a break? xx
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 36





	A Hot Day in the Fields

It was a particularly hot day of summer in Shiganshina where the land reclamation and construction was under way. Eren, Mikasa and Armin were appointed to assist with the physical work along with several other soldiers. The boys worked on digging the ground for railway tracks, while Mikasa joined the girls working on the crop fields nearby. The sun shined brightly above their heads and beads of sweat trickled down their bodies.  
Eren sighed loudly and threw his shovel to the side. "Lets call it a day, Armin. I'm getting kind of hungry." He said as he sat on knees and grabbed a towel to wipe his sweat.  
"But there is still a lot to do. I think I can go on for a while more." said Armin.  
"Suit yourself", Eren said smiling. "Maybe I'll go ask Mikasa if she wants to eat with me." Armin agreed and Eren proceeded towards Mikasa in the fields.  
"Mikasa!" Eren called out as he walked towards her.  
Mikasa's head reflexively turned at Eren's voice. "Eren..." She looked at him, and her heartbeat sped up. Eren was her weak spot, everything about him was already unbearably precious to her but the sight of Eren walking towards her shirtless, with sweaty abs and tight army pants, gave her a lump in her throat. All she could focus on was his beautiful emerald eyes glistening under the sun, his breath escaping his lips as he called for her name; her name which she loved to hear in his voice, from his mouth.  
"Mikasa...!" Eren called out to her louder and she flinched as her bubble of fantasy burst. She noticed him crouching right infront of her, blocking the sun.  
"E-Eren, what is it?" She said, trying to control her speeding heart.  
"I was wondering if you're hungry, we could go eat at the quarters right now." Eren said, looking down at her.  
Mikasa happily agreed to join him and they proceeded towards the wooden quarters several yards away from the site. They ate and talked about many things, as they always did when they were kids. Eren realized that they hadn't been alone like this for years now. As they got up from the table, Eren smiled at her.  
"It was nice being alone like this with you after a while. I had fun talking to you about things without a care. This kind of feeling is nice!"  
Mikasa held Eren's hand.  
"For me too! In fact, I don't mind being with you longer. I want to be...with you." She always felt like a stubborn girl when she was with Eren, forgetting all about her strength, she would even become weak when they were out of danger.  
Eren stared at her in confusion, as he always did when he didn't understand her behavior. But seeing her like this, he couldn't refuse whatever she asked. He nodded.  
"I can be with you as long as you want." He murmured.  
Mikasa's face lit up and she held his hand tightly, leading him into the dorms. The dorms were empty this time of the day, since the soldiers worked outside.  
"Lets sit here" Mikasa led him to a bed with white sheets. They sat down, hand in hand, against the wall behind the bed as cool air blew in from the window beside them.  
Mikasa felt her face heat up as Eren's scent blew towards her with the wind.  
"Eren..." she breathed heavily as she felt herself get a little wet down there. "You smell good..."  
"What?!" Eren looked away from her. "Mikasa you're acting a bit strange" He said, while reaching for her forehead with his hand. "You're burning! you sure you're not feverish...or drunk?"  
Mikasa flinched at his touch.  
"Its weird isn't it? I am not usually like this but right now, I want you Eren." Mikasa whispered and clung to Eren, her breasts touching his arm.  
"Mikasa!" Eren sat up in bed. He felt something harden up in his pants, but he felt almost angry at her for behaving so strangely-so unlike her self. "Mikasa, what do you mean you want me?" He asked, staring into her eyes.  
"I want you to kiss me and hold my hand..."  
Eren chuckled. "Is that all?" He asked.  
Mikasa felt a soft pair of lips on her own. She froze.  
Eren locked her in an embrace and kissed her lips softly, one hand slowly tracing the outlines of her jaw and ruffling her short hair, with the other, he held her hand. As he broke the kiss and leaned back, his eyes went to her chest. With the buttons open, her chest was half-exposed and her white shirt stuck with sweat to her busty frame.  
Eren couldn't ignore the bulge in his pants and decided to take things ahead. He pinned her down to the bed and climbed on top, leaning down to kiss her once more. Mikasa felt his tongue in her mouth.  
"Eren..." she said his name as he kissed her.  
Eren reached for the area between her legs and felt it with his hand. He had never touched a girl in that space before, let alone kissed anyone. He felt his heart racing as his hard-on became painful to hold.  
Eren moaned softly.  
"Mikasa...can you..." he looked down at his bulge and then at her. Mikasa knew exactly what Eren needed in the moments he got this problem.  
"I'll fix it for you, Eren!!" she replied and bent down. Eren flinched as she wrapped her mouth around his penis and sucked. In and out, she went for minutes, trying to keep herself together as Eren moaned and melted under her lips.  
"Mikasa...please slow down...AH..." he begged but that only made her go harder and faster. She missed this voice of his. The voice of Eren who knew how to ask for favors, who knew how to say "please" in an innocent way. But ever since his mother passed, Eren had become cold. She missed this warmth from him.  
She felt him cum in her mouth and looked up to see his beautiful face contorted in a frown, his arms covering his eyes and chest rising and falling rhythmically.  
She smiled and licked her lips.  
"Eren, you're cute!" She laughed.  
Eren pushed her down on the bed. "It's my turn now, so get ready!"  
She felt her chest tighten, as he forced himself into her. It was painful for a virgin like herself, but she was not the moaning type. She was strong. Strong enough not to let out a single cry as he entered her. She tried to keep it in, because she was not used to screaming even when she was in pain.  
Within minutes, Mikasa and Eren both orgasmed together and it was a mess.  
Eren fell down next to her, as she turned and straightened out next to him, both of them half naked.  
Before she caught her breath she felt Eren lean in and kiss her lips, slowly sliding down to her neck and chest.  
"Mikasa...let's head back. The sun seems to be setting and its getting late." He smiled and brushed her hair with his fingers. Mikasa smiled back.  
"Eren, I love you" She finally said it. Something they both knew, but could never say.  
"Me too..." He murmured.  
For Mikasa, that was already too much coming from him. She felt butterflies in her stomach and hugged him. She felt happier than anyone. With this, Eren was finally hers!!  
They both changed into their clothes, cleaned up and headed outside to the quarters, only to find Armin sipping tea from his cup.  
"Armin!" they both exclaimed, slightly embarrassed at the secret they were hiding.  
"You guys, just where were you all this time?" He complained.  
Eren and Mikasa both looked at each other and blushed. "W-we've just been resting as Mikasa felt a little tired." Eren said.  
"Oh, is that so? Well I hope she feels better after resting. I've been finding to tell her that she might feel a little ill after working in the fields today."  
"What do you mean?" questioned Eren.  
"Well, didn't you hear? apparently there were goat weed plants in the field that can have a weird affect on the body, such as increase blood flow and libido if the pollen is inhaled. A lot of workers on the field were sent home because they felt a bit weird. So I came up to check on Mikasa."  
Eren almost choked hearing Armin and Mikasa laughed.  
"Is that so? Well I feel completely fine after resting with Eren. So there is nothing to worry about, Armin. Right, Eren?" She smirked at him and he sighed.  
"Well that's a relief." said Armin. And after a long, long day, the trio headed back home.


End file.
